Danny Finds a Phantom
by Anika Starrworth
Summary: My OC Caitlyn Rain stars in Danny Phantom. Caitlyn Rain has moved to Amity Park from Arizona. She meets all new people, and takes a wrong turn when she gets caught in a crossfire and she turns into a half-ghost hybrid. This takes place after Phantom Planet. Includes spoilers.


"Danny," I called for the tall, black haired, blue eyed boy.

I looked down at the red rose that I found on my bed earlier today. With a note saying,

'Meet me in the lab. I need to tell you something.' -Danny

I tucked my long dark brown hair behind my tanned ear, searching around the dark labroom, and getting a little impatient.

Then, I felt a cold chill down my spine, I exhaled, my breath letting out a puff of visible mist. I smirked, "Danny, I know you're here."

I heard his ghostly chuckle as he appeared to me, looking unbearably hot in his black jumpsuit, white gloves, and boots that matched his snow white hair, that flopped into a pair of glowing green eyes.

"You found me." he said, floating off the ground and hovering over my face.

"Hm, you seem to forget that I have a ghost sense too, Fly Boy." I teased, my grey irisis flashing the same green.

"Hey, if I'm Fly Boy, then your Fly Girl."

"Shut up." I laughed.

Danny smirked, circling around me on his back in mid-air, looking completely at ease.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked, tossing the rose to him.

He caught it, his face turning pink. "Uh...I actually wanted to ask you somthing."

"What?"

Danny stopped, taking a second to face me while standing, his eyes darting around nervously. "Caitlyn...I uh... I..."

"Spit it out, Danny, you look si-"

His lips crashed on mine, causing me to short circuit, and my phantom phase caused me to transform into a ghost girl. Dressed in black mini-shorts, a black tank-top, and white heeled boots and gloves. My white hair tumbed around my shoulders, tickling my cheeks.

Danny's hands found my waist, pulling me close.

My face felt hot and stinging, no matter how cold spirits gave you the chills.

When he pulled away, I stared at him, my expression in complete shock. "Danny..."

"I love you."

I gasped softly, looking around to make sure we were really alone. "Really? What about Sam?"

"Sam hates my guts now. You're the only one who understands me" he said.

Danny offered his hand.

I took it, a smile creeping up on my mouth.

"Look, we match." he chuckled.

I giggled, kissing him again.

"Presenting, the hero who saved us all, Danny Phantom!" announced Mayor Foley.

The crowd erupted in applause.

Danny waved over everyone, then glanced at Tucker and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Tucker scrambled in his huge stack of papers. "And please give a warm hand to his partner, Caitlyn Rain!"

I looked at Danny and shook my head quickly.

He ignored my gesture, and took my hand, disregarding the cold chill that tingled our spines when we touched.

I wore a floorlength sparkling black spaggetti strapped gown, white heels, and matching white gloves Sam insisted I wear since she didn't want her thousand dollar outfits, being a goth and all. My dark brown hair was neatly barrel curled, and there was a sparking circle flower shaped, diamond encrusted barrett in it.

Danny had on a simple black tux, a black neck tie, black loafers, and a white buttun down shirt. Next to him, I looked like a shooting star compared to a match stick.

"I feel ridiculous," I hissed.

"You look fine." Danny insisted, nodding to a group of rich socialites who smiled at him.

"No, not the outfit, I mean the ceremony. This is for you, not me. You're the one who saved the world from a rampaging asteroid." I reminded.

"True," he shrugged. "But you're a ghost hybrid just like me. You helped me fight off Technus when he threatened to encase the world in microchip. "

I sighed, knowing he was right. "That was an accident, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Caitlyn, all accidents happen for a reason. You saved my life. I could never thank you enough. Neither can Amity Park.'' he made me look at all the people cheering our names, all of them eternally grateful for us protecting their lives.


End file.
